


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

College visits were fucking _exhausting_.

Alex had spent almost the entire ride over there trying to talk Zach into letting him drive, but now that it was time to go home, he was relieved that Zach hadn’t budged. He didn’t think he could have made it out of the parking lot. As soon as they got back to the car, he claimed the back seat.

“You sure?” Justin asked, hand hovering over the car door handle.

“I’m sure. I’m gonna take a nap.”

Justin got into the passenger seat while Alex made himself comfortable in the back.

“If you drool on my car seats, I’m telling your mother you had a double bacon cheeseburger today,” Zach warned as he turned on the engine.

Alex flipped him off without even bothering to open his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

When he woke up, it was dark outside. Zach was driving down the highway at a reasonable speed and the car smelled like donuts and fries. Zach and Justin must have stopped for food earlier. Without waking him up. _Bastards_.

“—I mean, the stuff we do is great,” Zach was saying. “But it’s not just about hooking up.”

Alex swallowed his protests over missed junk food and closed his eyes. He had to hear this one. He and Zach hadn’t talked much about what was going on between them yet. Actually, they hadn’t talked about it _at all_. Which was fine. Really. It wasn’t like Alex needed to have an in-depth conversation about Zach’s lips pressed against his own, or Zach’s hand inside his pants. Actions spoke louder than words and all that.

But.

If Zach had something to say, Alex wouldn’t mind hearing it.

“Okay,” Justin said. He was munching on something. Fries, probably. “Because you made it sound like it was.”

“It was. At first. But now I just—don’t know. It’s fucking confusing is what it is.”

Confusing. Yeah, Alex could definitely relate. It all made sense while it was happening, probably because he was too busy _feeling_ to give it much thought. But then, after, once he was alone, he often found himself wondering what it meant. What it made them.

Calling Zach his friend sounded like a lie. But were they anything other than that?

“Well, there’s this thing people call a _date_ where you spend time together and figure out if you want a relationship or not,” Justin said. “You should try it.”

“I know what a date is.” Zach sighed. “I should have asked Chloe to come instead of you. She’s nicer than you. And she doesn’t steal my donuts.”

“We each had two, it’s called—“

“You had three!”

“—sharing,” Justin finished. “Maybe you shouldn’t be visiting colleges if you can’t even count.”

Alex stirred, opened his eyes, and slowly sat up.

“Oh, _hello_. We were beginning to think you were dead,” Justin said.

“You guys ate without me?”

“Justin ate. I only had a few fries,” Zach said. “And _one_ donut.”

“Two,” Justin corrected right away. He turned around and offered Alex a plastic container with a few cold fries left on the bottom.

Alex didn’t take it: he wasn’t _that_ desperate. He stretched lazily. “It’s okay. You can make it up to me by taking me out on a date,” he told Zach.

“Okay,” Zach agreed.

“Okay.”

Justin laughed. “That was smooth,” he said before fist-bumping Alex.


End file.
